Alexander Namere (Deceased)
Alexander Namere (Deceased) Character Name: Alexander Namere - Email address: aur3lie@gmail.com Division: Freelanders Guild: city folk Tar Valon Physical Description: Alex is muscular built, he is short and has deep blue eyes that are quite narrow, and he looks as if he is always squinting. His complexion is quite pale and he has a narrow face, he keeps his head shaven and it's never much longer than a soft dark fur. From recent events Alex gained a scar down his neck, from his left ear down to his shoulder. He has a stern look on his face and does not smile often anymore. Place of Birth/Raising: Cairhien City Character History : Alexander Namere left the Yards with Melissande Seizal as her Warder, he had finally taken the step to bond after she asked him. He left behind a heart ache for his lover Matalina and a relationship with an Accepted. Had he stayed, Alex would have been punished for this behavior with young Leona, yet Melissande had come between them and Alex had in the end decided to bond her and become her Warder. Best for all parties involved it seemed at the time. Melissande had a confrontation with a Lady Tiegan, who turned out to be much darker than Melissande or Alexander could ever have expected her to be. In the end Melissande was killed after long hours of torture, Alex was tortured himself by Carmen Macaria. A dreadlady who took pleasure in seeing Alex crumble to only a hint of the man he used to be. She showed him a world where the dark side was very real and when the night came that the dreadlady killed Melissande, Alex bent down to this dark side and found himself in Carmen's bed. This went on for a few months more and then Carmen had to leave on a mission of some sort. Alex never heard many details. He was a pet to her, no will of his own. Broken by torture and her mind games he had given up on hopes of escaping the open prison she held him in. Then one day he felt the bond tug, the Heartbond Alex had entered in with Matalina pulled on him and he could feel her near him. Alex took a chance and found a way to kill his two guards in front of the door to his room. He sneaked out and left the house he had stayed in for many months. He had no idea where he was at first and it took him two days to find out he was in Bandar Eban. The bond was no longer tugging on him and Alex, tasting his new found freedom from Carmen went to work on a boat as a ships mate. After six months of traveling down the rivers and working on the boat that had taken him out of Ebou Dar, Alex left the merchant he had worked for. He bought a horse form what money was left and traveled in the direction of Tar Valon. If there was any way he could ever find Matalina again, he had to start in the Tower and in the Yards. Yet drawing nearer to Tar Valon, Alex realized that returning to the Yards meant he would become a Tower Guard again and maybe a Warder to an Aes Sedai. Alexander Namere made a decision not to return to his old job, it had caused him more pain than good. His belief in the Light was crumpled down by the torture and the open works of the Dark around him. He had not lost himself to the dark and was not a darkfriend, his bond to Matalina had protected him from loosing his soul completely. Alex, now a man of 32 years has returned to Tar Valon to find his love and to find a life in solitude away from the struggle between the Light lovers and the Dark One. Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios